Colección de Traducciones
by Kyubi1
Summary: Aquí verán diferentes one-shots de diferentes parejas del universo de Date A Live, todas estas son traducciones de diferentes autores en inglés que estoy traduciendo para que aquellos que no saben inglés puedan leerlas en un correcto español, al menos lo que dan mis capacidades. Espero les guste, todo el crédito para sus respectivos autores.
1. El compromiso de Tohka

**Hola a todos, espero estén bien. Vengo con una traducción del autor Azurknight con el fic de "Tohka's commitment" que espero les guste. Por lo que la historia no es de mi autoría, esto es solo una traducción.**

 **Subiré más traducciones en cuanto pueda traducirlas, por ahora solo serán one-shots, tal vez luego haga más. Hago esto para que más gente de habla hispana pueda leer más historias de Date A Live y porque me ayuda a mejorar con mi inglés.**

 **Sinopsis: Una pequeña historia romántica de Shidou y Tohka después de lo ocurrido en la serie.**

* * *

 **El compromiso de Tohka.**

Han pasado alrededor de tres años desde que Tohka y Shidou se conocieron, se convirtieron en amigos, comenzaron a salir, y lograron una relación verdadera, pero Tohka tenía una nueva misión en la vida: convertirse en la ama de casa ideal. Shidou ha tomado el trabajo de escritor de simulador de citas para ahorrar dinero por una razón desconocida; mientras Tohka se encarga del departamento mientras él no está. Durante ese tiempo ella limpia, compra la despensa, hace la lavandería, y trata de hacer deliciosas comidas para su novio cuando regresa a casa. Todo iba genial, hasta que Tohka empezó a ver la televisión para buscar ideas. Un día, cuando Shidou regresó a casa, caminó a la cocina y miró a Tohka vistiendo una almohada debajo de su playera. Entonces, él preguntó con confusión:

—Tohka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Shidou, ¡creo que el bebé se está moviendo! —Tohka caminó hacia Shidou y le hizo poner su mano en la almohada.

—Uh… Tohka, no estamos teniendo un bebé, ¿qué pretendes?

—Bueno, estaba viendo este programa y en él la pareja estaba tan feliz porque estaban teniendo un bebé, así que puse esta almohada debajo de mi playera justo como esa mujer.

—Tohka, esa mujer no tiene una almohada debajo de su playera, ¿no sabes de donde vienen los bebés?

—Bueno, he escuchado que cuando una mami y un papi se quieren mucho, se abrazan y entonces nace un bebé.

—Eh, hay una palabra especial que estás olvidando en esa explicación.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es esa palabra especial?

Shidou caminó hacia la puerta para alejarse por el momento, dejando a Tohka adivinando lo que quiso decir. Unas horas después, Shidou regresó al apartamento con un ramo de violetas para Tohka y probarle que no estaba enojado con ella. Cuando él regresó, esta vez Tohka ya tenía la cena lista para ambos y ella había hecho algo especial para ser un día normal. Preparó curry y arroz como cena pero creó un ambiente de alta calidad con velas, luz tenue y soda de color rojo, como sustituto de vino, pues ella no podría obtener vino de manera legal. A Shidou le gustó la idea de tener una cena romántica, pero sospechaba de todo esto.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Tohka?

—He escuchado que esta es la llave para tener un bebé.

Shidou prendió las luces de todo el lugar y se sentó con Tohka para hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de tener un bebé ahora mismo? —Tohka puso una cara un poco asustada.

—Bueno, porque… he visto un montón de parejas jóvenes tenerlos y son realmente felices, así que pensé, tú sabes —. Shidou le tomó la mano a Tohka.

—Tohka, no podemos acelerar las cosas así, además no estamos listos aun.

—Pero en la televisión…

—Esto no es la televisión, Tohka, ni siquiera tenemos la edad suficiente para beber y ni siquiera estamos casados aun.

—Está bien, Shidou, entiendo.

—Bueno, ahora disfrutemos de la cena que preparaste.

Tohka puso su expresión feliz y disfrutó la cena que hizo. Muchas semanas después, Tohka estaba pensando acerca de lo que Shidou le dijo, acerca de que no estaban listos para ser padres, y se reunió con Reine a hablar sobre eso, aunque Reine no era una madre, ni siquiera casada. Ellas se encontraron en un café donde Reine utilizó toda la azúcar de la mesa, la de la derecha y la de atrás.

—Reine, Shidou dijo que no estamos listos para ser padres, ¿qué piensas tú?

—Solo puedo darte mi opinión, pero estoy de acuerdo con Shin.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Es porque somos muy jóvenes?

—No todas las parejas jóvenes tienen hijos, pero creo que no estás preparada mentalmente para eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tohka, criar a un hijo es una de las responsabilidades más grandes que alguien puede tomar; tienes que observarlo por 24 horas, los siete días de la semana por varios años, alimentarlo cuando tenga hambre y tienes que poner tus necesidades por debajo que las de tu hijo.

—Ya veo… ahora lo entiendo —Reine sonrió mientras Tohka miró a la ventana.

—Pero también miras como una vida que tú creaste, crece delante de tus ojos, y deberías de sentirte afortunada de que Shin también quiere eso.

—¿Él también?

—Cualquiera puede verlo, Tohka, él quiere formar una familia contigo y él solo quiere asegurarse de que ambos estén listos.

—Gracias, Reine… oh, y por favor, dime de donde vienen los bebés, traté de buscarlo en televisión pero Shidou me dijo que nada de lo que vi era correcto.

—Sígueme y te enseñaré.

Tohka y Reine salieron del café. Y de regreso al apartamento, Shidou estaba esperando tener una buena noche con Tohka; él incluso pasó por la panadería y compró un montón de su pan favorito. Después de una hora de espera, Shidou decidió hacer la cena para sorprenderla cuando ella llegue a casa, y después de una hora, Tohka llegó a casa con la cara completamente roja.

—¿Dónde estabas, Tohka?

—Yo… eh, no estaba en ningún lado.

—…de todas maneras, preparé tu favorito y también compré pan para acompañarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Shidou, y pensé en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, no estamos listos para ser padres aun.

—Bien, estoy contento de que lo entiendas… pero hay una cosa para la que sí estamos listos.

Shidou agarra la bolsa de pan y saca un anillo con un diamante violeta en el centro.

—Shidou, eso es…

—Sí, es por esto que estaba ahorrando dinero, así que, Tohka… —Tohka salta de su silla y abraza a Shidou.

—¡Sí, sí, por supuesto! OH… pero, ¿estamos listos para el matrimonio?

—Yo creo que sí, además prácticamente ya estamos casados.

—Bien, entonces empezaremos con el matrimonio.

Shidou y Tohka se besaron y celebraron teniendo una maravillosa cena juntos. 16 años después en el apartamento de Shidou y su esposa, Tohka, estaba comenzando la mañana con él preparándose para trabajar, y ella haciendo el desayuno para él y para su hija de seis años, Aiko, quién era idéntica a su madre, solo que más pequeña y ella estaba muy feliz por comer con su mamá. Tohka le sonrió a su hija y le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta tu desayuno, Aiko? —La pequeña le sonrió.

—Sí, lo adoro.

—Que bien, si solo tu hermano se despertara ahora mismo.

Otra persona entró a la cocina vistiendo pijamas, él se parece a Shidou solo que con el cabello del mismo color del de Tohka; él es su hijo de 14 años, Akihiko. Él bostezó audiblemente.

—Así que… ¿qué hay de desayuno? —Shidou le dio golpecitos en su hombro.

—Akihiko, ¿no hablamos ya de dormir tanto?

—Papá, tengo 14 y es fin de semana.

—Eso es suficiente, solo no lo vuelvas un hábito.

El adolescente se sentó y desayunó con sus padres y su pequeña hermana, y su desayuno prácticamente fue un banquete ya que los dos hermanos tenían el apetito de su madre, afortunadamente Shidou había ahorrado suficiente dinero para pagar todo eso ya que tuvo el presentimiento de que esto pasaría. Tohka miró a sus dos hijos y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Shidou y el principio de su vida, así como la de ser madre; ella no podría ser más feliz más de lo que era ahora.


	2. Al final me doy cuenta

**Hola a todos los lectores que ven esto a través de su computador, tablet o celular. Espero estén teniendo un buen día, hoy es domingo y vengo con otra traducción.**

 **El fic original es de, otra vez, Azurknight y es otro one-shot llamado: "Kotori's realization", espero les guste y la sinopsis dice así:**

 **Una pequeña historia romántica entre Shidou y Kotori después de los eventos ocurridos en la serie.**

 **Nota: El título tendré que traducirlo de distinta manera para que se entienda mejor y se vea mejor.**

* * *

 **Al final me doy cuenta.**

Alrededor de tres años han pasado desde que Shidou tomó la responsabilidad de sellar los poderes de los espíritus, pero su amada hermanastra Kotori siempre le cuidó la espalda junto con el equipo de Ratatoskr. Ella no tuvo problema en ver cómo su hermano coqueteaba con tantas chicas para sorpresa de él, ni tampoco de las decisiones que había hecho, pero últimamente verlo actuar tan amigable con los espíritus la ha hecho sentir un poco celosa. En este día, ella empezó a sentirse más celosa cuando se dio cuenta de algo que podría ser la causa, así que cuando Shidou despertó, Kotori estaba parada encima de él, con sus cintas negras.

—Shidou. —El mencionado apenas despertó, respondió a su hermana.

—Kotori, es un poco temprano para molestarme con cosas de Ratatoskr.

Kotori saltó encima de él con una mirada seria, eso hizo enojar a Shidou.

—Vamos, ¿¡no puedo dormir en fin de semana?! —Kotori se acercó a su rostro y él se sintió incómodo.

—Uh… Kotori, estás algo cerca.

—Shidou, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo solo los dos?

—Ahora que lo dices… no hemos hecho nada juntos en un buen rato, ¿así que quieres hacer algo? —Kotori sonrió un poquito.

—Sí, que tal si pasamos el día juntos, solo los dos, claro.

—Está bien, eso suena razonable.

—De acuerdo…

Kotori sale del cuarto, pero entonces se agarró la cabeza para cambiar sus cintas, ahora ya con las blancas, hizo una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias, onii-chan!

Shidou volvió a dormirse y se despertó una media hora después. Durante ese tiempo, Kotori tuvo un mapa en la mesa, ella aún tenía sus cintas blancas y había marcado en un círculo cuatro lugares en el mapa: su casa, un festival, Danny's (su lugar favorito para cenar) y un arcade.

—Uh, Kotori, ¿qué es esto?

—Esta será nuestra ruta para el día de hoy, primero tendremos un buen desayuno aquí, luego iremos al festival a jugar algunos juegos, comeremos algo, después iremos a comer algo delicioso a Danny's y finalmente al arcade a jugar videojuegos y… tal vez tomarnos una foto. —Shidou asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, todo lo que quieras, Kotori, hoy solo estaremos los dos.

—¡Hurra!

Lo primero fue sencillo, Shidou hizo un buen desayuno para Kotori y él, los dos lo disfrutaron mucho.

—Esto está muy bien, onii-chan.

—Bien, eso me alegra… ¿Dónde están Tohka y Yoshino? –Shidou giró la cabeza para ver la sala donde la televisión estaba apagada y las otras dos no estaban por ningún lado; cuando regresó la vista hacia Kotori, ella tenía sus cintas negras.

—Oh, las mandé a unas aguas termales en la ciudad, pero fue difícil convencerlas de que se fueran sin ti.

—Cuando tu dijiste que solo seriamos nosotros dos, hablabas en serio, ¿Huh?

—Bueno, por supuesto, no seriamos solo nosotros dos si Tohka y Yoshino estuvieran por aquí.

—Está bien, pero solo porque ellas también se están divirtiendo.

—Oye, quería pasar el día contigo, pero no soy una idiota.

Los dos terminaron su desayuno, y tan pronto Shidou se alejó un poco de Kotori, ella volvió a ponerse sus cintas blancas, antes de que fueran al festival que Kotori quería ir. Era un típico festival que dura todo el día, y tenía una gran cantidad de juegos, recuerditos y comida chatarra.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Kotori se paró en frente a uno de los puestos.

—…lo tengo, intentemos atrapar al pez dorado.

Por los siguientes 15 minutos, Kotori intentó atrapar a un pez dorado con Shidou, sin resultados. Mientras en otro lugar, Tohka, Yoshino y Reine estaban en las aguas termales con tratamiento de Spa y estaban tomando el servicio típico, con las rodajas de pepino en los ojos, incluso Yoshinon los tenía puestos. Tohka entonces preguntó:

—Uh, Reine, esto era un viaje para dos, ¿cómo terminamos los tres aquí?

—Solo teníamos dos boletos, peor fui a comprar uno, ustedes necesitan entender que es un Spa.

—Oh, ¿y por qué Shidou no está aquí?

—Porque los cuartos están contados. —Pero le verdadera razón era otra. «Y porque la comandante quería tener un día con él».

Los tres disfrutaron del baño de lodo, hasta que Yoshino dejó caer por accidente a Yoshinon en el lodo, causando una serie de congelamientos por todo el lugar. Por otro lado, Shidou y Kotori estaban pasando más diversión después de que se pusieran unas máscaras que los hacían ver como superhéroes de algún programa de televisión, siendo Shidou el azul y Kotori el rojo. Después de más juegos y de un algodón de azúcar, los dos finalmente fueron a Danny's para comer algo, y Kotori ordenó el platillo de lujo para niños; ella trató de disfrutarlo pero por alguna razón no pudo.

—No sabe bien.

—Si no sabe bien, entonces regrésalo.

—No, no es eso… onii-chan, ¿no estás interesado en hacer más cosas conmigo?

—Por qué preguntas eso, por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hemos hecho esto por todo un año?

—Bueno, porque estaba ocupado haciendo cosas de Ratatoskr.

—Shidou, no hemos hecho nada de esas cosas en todo un año, ¿por qué no hemos hecho nada juntos?

—Kotori… —Ella derramó una lágrima.

—Sé que tienes que pasar tiempo con Tohka y las demás para que estén felices, pero, ¿qué hay de mí?

Shidou se dio cuenta de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Kotori y se sintió culpable.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera.

—No quiero que abandones a las otras, solo quiero que pasemos un día juntos cada cierto tiempo, solo los dos.

—Kotori, ¿por qué estás actuando así? ¿No me digas que…?

—Shidou, no sé por qué, pero… ya no quiero ser solo tu hermana menor; quiero ser más que eso. —Shidou miró hacia la mesa con la cabeza gacha.

—No sé qué decir.

Él levanta la cabeza y mira que Kotori se ha cambiado a las cintas negras.

—Siempre lo haces, siempre tratas de hacer lo correcto, ¿por qué esto te sorprende tanto?

Shidou se levantó y fue al baño para aclarar su mente, y después de que se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cabeza, él pensó en las veces en que Kotori le ayudó, las veces en que sus poderes le salvaron la vida, la ocasión en la que ella detuvo a Kurumi, y las innumerables veces que ella le salvó de algún aprieto. Estas memorias le ayudaron a tomar una decisión, mientras Kotori estaba sonrojada en la mesa.

«¿Le acabo de decir que lo amo?»

Shidou volvió a sentarse en la mesa y le dijo a Kotori que quería hablar en privado con ella después de que terminaran su comida. De camino a los videojuegos, Shidou habló:

—Kotori, siempre he estado agradecido por el día en el que formé parte de tu familia y a pesar de que no tenemos la misma sangre, he pensado en ti como mi hermana menor, y tienes razón, debí de haber imaginado que esto iba a pasar, así que…

—Shidou, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?

—Kotori, quiero que comencemos de nuevo, pero como hombre y mujer.

—Shidou… ¿estás seguro?

—Pero quiero que vayamos lento, con el tiempo veremos qué sucede, ¿te parece bien?

Kotori sonrió por el resto del día, incluso usando las cintas negras.

—Eso me parece bien… comencemos de nuevo, onii… digo, Shidou.

Después de llegar al arcade, lo primero que hicieron fue tomarse una foto para conmemorar el día que empezaban de nuevo, como hombre y mujer y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. 20 años después, a bordo de Fraxinus, el equipo de Ratatoskr estaba esperando que su comandante llegara, y Kannazuki estaba llorando mientras sostenía su muñeca de felpa de Kotori incluso si él era ya demasiado grande para esas cosas; una adolescente entró al cuarto, parecía tener 16 años, con ojos color café ámbar, cabello rojo a la altura del cuello, atado con una cinta negra y vistiendo el uniforme de comandante de Kotori. La chica miró a Kannazuki con disgusto.

—Kannazuki, dame eso ahora mismo.

—No, ¡ni siquiera a ti, comandante! —Ella suspiró.

—Ya te dije que me llames Akane, y ya te dije que es horrible que tengas una muñeca de mi mamá.

—¡Pero es todo el recuerdo que me queda de ella!

—Mi mamá no está muerta, idiota.

—Lo sé, me refiero a antes que ella… se desarrollara.

—Eso pasa cuando tienes niños.

Después de arrebatarle la muñeca a Kannazuki, Akane se da la vuelta revelando una cinta negra en su cuello, y mira la muñeca de felpa de Kotori.

«Mamá, eres tan genial».

Akane saca una chupa-chups y se la mete a la boca y le dice a la tripulación que es hora de prepararse para salvar a la nueva generación de espíritus, pero primero tendría que entrenar al nuevo agente que salvaría a los espíritus usando su simulador de citas, Enamórate: Mi pequeño Shidou VIII, nombrado así por su padre y después de todos los títulos fallidos antes de ese.


	3. El gran final de Miku

**Hola a todos, es un placer saber que todo esto está funcionando y cada vez más gente puede leer estos one-shots. Desde que publiqué los primeros capítulos, le pedí permiso al autor de esos fics para que pudiera traducir más de sus historias y me agradeció por lo que estoy haciendo además de darme permiso para que siga haciéndolo.**

 **Por lo que hoy les tengo otra traducción de Azurknight: "Miku's grand final" y la sinopsis es la siguiente: una pequeña historia romántica de Shidou y Miku unos años después de lo ocurrido en la serie.**

 **Espero les guste mucho porque trabajé duro.**

* * *

 **El gran final de Miku.**

Hace algunos años Itsuka Shidou había conocido a la idol, Miku Izayoi, y aunque ella estaba de amargada y enojada con las personas por lo que pasó en su pasado, Shidou le había convencido de que les diera otra oportunidad, y ella lo amó por su desinterés. Con el tiempo él también se enamoró de ella después de escuchar su bella voz tantas veces, y por muchas citas con y sin la ayuda de Ratatoskr, pero en la cita de hoy en un café estaban siendo monitoreados por Kotori y su equipo. Manteniendo un buen ritmo, Shidou y Miku hicieron una pequeña charla y disfrutaron de la compañía del uno y del otro, acompañados de un café y un pastel un poco después, pero su linda cita fue interrumpida por el flash de la cámara de alguien fuera por la ventana.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Shidou un poco irritado. Miku suspiró y bajó la mirada un poquito hacia la mesa.

—Más paparazzi de seguro; ha habido un escándalo acerca de mí saliendo con mis fans e incluso alguien hizo cosas que no están ni cerca de la verdad acerca de mí.

En la nave de Ratatoskr, Kotori vio una oportunidad de seleccionar una opción de dialogo, y las opciones fueron:

Ser amable: "Miku, no te preocupes por lo que dicen los demás, y además siempre estaré a tu lado".

Ser audaz: "Está bien, Miku, quiero que los demás sepan de nosotros".

Ser varonil: "Iré tras esos tipos de las cámaras y les daré una lección, si eso es lo que quieres".

—Bien, ¡todos hagan sus votaciones!

Todo el equipo votó por la opción dos, así que Shidou habló en el tono adecuado y dijo:

—Oye, está bien, Miku, quiero que los demás sepan de nosotros.

Miku se molestó un poco pero no estaba enojada.

—Pero no importa, cariño, si las personas vuelven a pensar en cosas desagradables acerca de mí de nuevo, mi carrera terminará.

Shidou actuó a su manera y dijo algo confortante:

—Oye, no pienses que no eres una diva ocupada, tú eres una chica muy talentosa y no te olvides de que soy tu fan número uno.

Miku rápidamente se alegró y volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes razón estoy siendo tonta… te amo mucho, cariño… ¿Así que ahora a dónde iremos?

Una vez más, Ratatoskr mostró otras tres decisiones que Shidou podía hacer y fueron las siguientes:

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque, platicamos y comemos un helado?"

"¿Por qué no vemos una película romántica?"

"Vamos a un lugar privado para que nadie nos moleste".

Kotori estaba un poco insegura acerca de la opción tres porque era muy fácil de malinterpretar.

—¿Quién sugirió la tres? —Kannazuki admitió que fue su idea.

—Yo lo hice.

—¿Por qué esa?

—Porque quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar sin que nadie lo vea, eso será interesante. —Kotori tronó los dedos y Kannazuki fue sacado de ahí a rastras. Después de eso, la opción uno fue la más votada.

—¿Por qué no caminamos por el parque y comemos un helado?

A Miku le gustaba la idea pero se preocupó por si las personas tomaran fotos de ellos juntos.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que pueden hacer con fotos de nosotros caminando por el parque?

—No, tienes razón, estoy siendo tonta.

Shidou y Miku fueron a caminar por el parque y compartieron un cono de helado, pero una vez más alguien les tomó una foto juntos. Miku finalmente se hartó y le preguntó a Shidou si podían irse.

—Cariño, quiero irme a casa, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto, si es lo que quieres.

Shidou acompañó a Miku de regreso a su casa, y dicen adiós para el día, y Shidou se disculpa por lo sucedido.

—Lo siento por lo que pasó con esos idiotas con las cámaras.

—No tienes nada que lamentar; es porque soy una idol.

—Miku, ¿vas a estar bien por el resto del día?

—Voy a estar bien, pero todavía quiero mi beso de despedida.

—Hmm, todo tuyo.

Shidou se inclina y besa a Miku en los labios, pero de nuevo otra cámara toma una foto, pero no pudieron verlo esta vez. Unas tres semanas después, Shidou vio algo en las noticias que le molestó enormemente; una historia acerca de su relación y de Miku llamándolo un fan al azar a quien había estado viendo, y hay incluso un rumor de que ella también estaba viendo a otros cinco chicos. Shidou se preocupó y corrió a la casa de Miku para ver cómo estaba, y cuando llegó allí, ella se había derrumbado en el suelo de la tensión. Shidou la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación y la puso en la cama para que descansara, y se fue a la cocina para hacer una comida para ella. Kotori trató de hablar con Shidou acerca de lo que va a hacer.

—Shidou, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?

—No muy bien, Miku se derrumbó probablemente quedó demasiada estresado por el escándalo.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer?

—Voy a estar aquí por un tiempo y hacerle compañía hasta que se sienta mejor, y me gustaría que fuera privado, si no te importa.

—Pero Shidou...

—Mira, yo sé que tú estás tratando de ayudar, pero es porque la gente siempre nos estaba viendo sucedió esto, Kotori, por favor.

—Entiendo, hermano, te lo dejó a ti.

Shidou agradeció a Kotori, y regresó a la habitación de Miku con una bandeja que tenía sopa caliente, pan fresco, y té caliente para comer. Cuando regresó ella ya estaba despierta y molesta por lo que había sucedido.

—Está sucediendo de nuevo ¿no es así? Los rumores, el odio, y la gente en mi contra.

Miku comenzó a llorar y Shidou se acercó a consolarla después de dejar la bandeja; él la abrazó con fuerza y la tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes, calma, estoy aquí.

Después de unos minutos de calma, Miku toma unas cuantas respiraciones y llega a una solución.

—Cariño, voy anunciar nuestra relación en mi próximo concierto.

—Miku ¿estás segura?

—Ajá, ya hemos juntos desde hace un año y creo que ya es tiempo que las personas lo sepan.

—Está bien, si estás segura entonces yo te apoyo.

—Gracias, cariño.

Miku come el almuerzo de Shidou y pasan el resto del día juntos, hablando y viendo algunas películas. Unos días más tarde, Shidou había decidido que ya que Miku iba en serio en su concierto entonces que era el momento de demostrar que él era tan serio acerca de su relación, y compró un anillo con la intención de proponer a ella matrimonio después de su concierto. En el día del concierto, Shidou tuvo acceso al backstage usando un pase de platino que Miku le dio, y le había comprado un ramo de violetas para ella. Cuando llegó a su camerino, Miku estaba lista para el show, pero estaba nervioso por el anuncio que haría.

—Miku, preguntaré una vez más: ¿estás segura de que estás lista para anunciar nuestra relación? Ella tomó aire.

—Sí, estoy cansada de la gente que invaden nuestro tiempo juntos.

Shidou sonríe y está dispuesto a proponerse en el acto, pero es interrumpido por el director de escena diciendo que es hora de que el concierto empiece.

—Hablaremos más después del concierto.

Miku besa Shidou en la mejilla y sale de la habitación para realizar y hacer el anuncio. Ella da un concierto maravilloso, y luego pone a todos en atención.

—Disculpen todos, pero tengo algo que me gustaría que todos sepan... como todos ustedes saben ha habido rumores desagradables sobre mí sobre salir con fans al azar. Pero quiero que todos sepan que no es cierto; Sin embargo, estoy saliendo con un fan, pero él no es cualquiera, de hecho, si él no se hubiera aparecido en mi vida yo no estaría aquí, haciendo todo esto para ustedes.

Cuando Miku hace su anuncio, Shidou camina en el escenario y Miku le presenta.

—Y él es mi cariño, Shidou Itsuka es el amor de mi vida.

Shidou camina más cerca de Miku y se pone en una rodilla, y saca una pequeña caja con el anillo en el interior y se lo muestra a ella.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa nuestra relación, así que Miku Izayoi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Miku se sonroja, pero también espera que la audiencia comenzara a susurrar comentarios entre sí acerca de ella, pero lo que sucedió le sorprendió, sus fans en realidad comenzaron a cantar;

—¡Di que sí, di que sí!

Miku vio a las personas que le estaban animando a que ella dijera que sí; ellos realmente eran sus fans, y ella sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a llorar de felicidad y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, gritó:

—¡Sí, lo haré!

Cuando Miku aceptó la propuesta de Shidou, el lugar se llenó de aplausos. Emocionado, Shidou recoge a Miku y la lleva fuera del escenario y le dice a la audiencia:

—Lo siento amigos, pero me temo que es mía por un tiempo.

Siete años más tarde, Shidou y Miku han estado casados durante siete años, asisten a una reunión de la escuela secundaria de Shidou, y había incluso un pequeño show de talentos por los chicos de la escuela, y la siguiente actuación fue de una chica joven con pelo corto azul claro, y ojos color índigo. Se acercó en el pequeño escenario con nerviosismo y se presentó.

—Hola, mi nombre es... Shiori Itsuka... y voy a cantar una canción que escribí, y se llama... te amo, papá.

La niña cantó una canción adorable que la gente que la escuchó, se le escurrieron las lágrimas por la ternura, y la audiencia eran sus padres Shidou y su esposa Miku Itsuka; felizmente casada, y con orgullo ver a su hija cantar con todo su corazón al igual que su madre.


	4. El momento de Miku

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo, también a los que pusieron en favorito y los que siguen esta colección de one-shots.**

 **Traigo la secuela de la anterior historia, "El gran final de Miku", y también es del autor Azurknight y se llama: "Miku's moment", espero les guste y que si quieren comentar, háganlo sin compromiso.**

* * *

 **El momento de Miku.**

El día de la boda de Shidou y Miku estaba cerca y ellos estaban muy excitados y ansiosos. Después de la noche en la que Shidou le propuso matrimonio, Miku no pudo soportar estar lejos de su cariño, tanto así que cada vez que Shidou dejaba la mansión ella iba con él y lo tomaba del brazo. Había un solo requisito que Shidou le pidió, algo que tenía que hacer en la boda.

—Hey, Miku, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, cariño, lo que quieras.

—Si está bien, no quiero verte en tu vestido de bodas hasta que lleguemos al altar.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Bueno, porque quiero que la primera vez que te vea sea cuando todo esté… perfecto.

Miku sonrió cálidamente y entendió la propuesta de Shidou y aceptó. Aun pegada a su brazo, Miku sugirió que vieran pasteles para la boda puesto que solo tenían un par de semanas para que todo estuviera en orden.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué te parece ese? —Miku señaló a un pastel con rosas azules comestibles acompañado con un precioso glaseado que hacían los tallos y formaban las siluetas de la novia y el novio, pero era demasiado caro.

—Me gusta el diseño, pero, ¿no es un poco caro?

—Cariño, te olvidas que soy una idol y el dinero no es problema.

—Sí, pero necesitaremos dinero si tenemos niños.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes mucho, tengo mucho dinero, CUANDO tengamos hijos, estaremos preparados.

—Sí, pero, ¿estás lista para esa experiencia? Es decir, ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebés, no?

—No estoy preparada para todo pero contigo no siento nada de esas cosas negativas. Puedo manejar todo si estoy contigo.

Miku besó a Shidou en la mejilla y ellos continuaron viendo el catálogo de pasteles. Decidieron por el pastel que a Miku le había gustado y pasaron el resto del día afuera eligiendo decoraciones para la boda. Ellos habían pasado un montón de tiempo eligiendo el lugar, el tipo de boda que sería y que tan privado debería de ser. Al final decidieron tener la boda en un lugar secreto en la que solo asistirían amigos y familiares, pero Miku aún tenía muchos amigos de su vieja escuela por lo que habría mucha comida. Después de terminar con las decisiones de la decoración, los dos decidieron ir a caminar por la ciudad para tomar algo de aire y tal vez comer un poco de helado.

Después de caminar un poco, Miku nota la Tenguu Arena, el lugar donde conoció a su amado, no pudo evitar recordar el día que se conocieron, y por supuesto, las cosas horribles cosas que le dijo. Ella agarró su brazo con fuerza.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —Shidou la vio con una sonrisa normal.

—Por supuesto que sí; yo estaba aquí tratando de hablar contigo, y luego tú casi me tiras del escenario.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso tan a la ligera? Yo te dije cosas horribles, te dije que te murieras, y fui muy egoísta…

Shidou con gentileza le acaricia su cabello e hizo una sonrisa grande.

—Eso está en el pasado, además también te dije cosas malas, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero estabas en lo correcto, yo estaba siendo tan egoísta con todo. —Shidou ahora la abrazó entre sus brazos.

—No más de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy feliz, ¿y tú? —La expresión de Miku regresó a ser extremadamente feliz.

—Cada segundo que estoy contigo soy feliz.

Miku ahora quería pasar el resto del día pegada a su lado. Unos días después en medio de la noche, Miku dejó a Shidou durmiendo en la cama y ella fue a un cuarto privado que ella mantenía cerrado. Tan solo al entrar, Miku caminó hasta el armario y dentro estaba su vestido de bodas que fue específicamente hecho para ella por un diseñador de clase mundial. Un precioso vestido blanco cubierto con pequeños diamantes que parecían notas musicales, detalles de amarillo claro, guantes blancos, zapatillas altas de color amarillo; y terminando con un velo adornado con un arreglo floral. Ella miró el vestido con anticipación ya que ella no podía esperar a ponérselo e incluso había fantaseado su beso con Shidou en el altar, pero ella mantuvo su excitación lo más bajo posible.

«Cálmate, solo un poco más y yo y mi cariño podremos hacer una familia».

Entonces después de una espera que pareció eterna, el día de la boda llegó y todos estaban en el lugar correcto para la boda. Miku finalmente vestía el vestido de bodas pero Shidou no estaba autorizado para entrar en el cuarto para verla antes de la boda, algo que la estaba matando ya que la ceremonia no empezaría hasta dentro de una hora. Antes de que todo estuviera listo para empezar; algunos de las amigas de Miku de su vieja escuela la maquillaron, pero algunas de ellas no eran tan buenas maquilladoras y tuvieron algunos errores que la molestaron un poco porque ella quería lucir perfecta para su cariño. Ella estaba a punto de hacer una escena pero mantuvo la compostura después de pensar que Shidou la estaría esperando.

—Bien, lo intentemos de nuevo.

En su cuarto, esperando que la ceremonia empezara, Shidou ajustaba la corbata en su esmoquin blanco que tenía para la boda, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Está abierto, pase.

La persona que abrió la puerta era Reine; la primera reacción fue ayudar a Shidou con su corbata.

—Reine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ayudándote con tu corbata, la ataste muy débil.

—Oh, gracias entonces.

—¿Nervioso, Shin? —Shidou tomó aire profundamente.

—Sí, hoy me casó con la mujer que amo, todos mis amigos están aquí, y este día parece tan lento.

Reine terminó con la corbata y le miró a la cara.

—Eso es entendible pero estoy segura de que sabes que tanto Miku estaba esperando por este día desde que te propusiste.

—Sí, lo sé y quiero que este día sea perfecto para ella.

—Shin… Miku nunca ha sido tan feliz, solo mira esto. —Reine sostiene un dispositivo con una pantalla rota.

—Eh, ¿qué se supone que estoy viendo?

—Este era el medidor portable de felicidad que traje para analizar algo y se quebró casi de inmediato después de medir el afecto de Miku hacia ti.

—¿Qué estabas analizando?

—Que tan rápido se quebraría.

Reine salió del cuarto después de esa rápida respuesta y Shidou se sintió mejor que antes.

«¡Este será un día perfecto!».

Shidou se vio a sí mismo en el espejo y se imaginó a Miku a su lado partiendo el pastel juntos. Entonces hubo otro llamado a la puerta pero era solo un mensajero que le dijo que la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

—Bien. —Shidou tomó más aire—. No puedo esperar.

Shidou fue al altar y después de unos momentos de espera, Miku entró al cuarto con su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas azules y su velo cubriéndole la cara. Cuando Shidou la vio no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía y estaba abrumado por ello.

«Wow, ella se ve increíble».

Shidou pone la sonrisa más cálida que ha hecho mientras Miku camina al altar. Mientras camina hacia su cariño se da cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba con una sonrisa en sus caras y esto la hizo feliz porque sabía que todos estaban contentos por ella y Shidou. Finalmente llega al altar y mira profundamente a los ojos de Shidou y puso una sonrisa que competía con la luz del sol que brillaba en la habitación. Después de pasar por toda los votos y lo demás; ya era hora de que Shidou besará a Miku y sellar el matrimonio. Él levanta el velo y lentamente se inclina para besarla, ella se prepara para ello, y ellos se besan apasionadamente causando que todos los presentes se levanten y aplaudan fuertemente. Cuando acabaron, Miku pregunta:

—Cariño, ¿cómo me veo?

—No puedo describir lo hermosa que te ves.

Miku comenzó a lagrimear de la felicidad y besó a Shidou de nuevo.

—Cariño, te amo mucho.

El resto del día no fue nada más que magia para los recién casados. 18 años después, Shidou, Miku quien ya estaba curada de su trauma, y sus dos jóvenes hijos estaban viendo la televisión.

—Cariño, ¡el concierto de Shiori está empezando!

—Lo sé, no puedo esperar.

En la televisión una chica adolescente camina en un escenario gigante mientras un anunciador la anunciaba.

—Con ustedes, ¡Mirai Izayoi! (Mirai Izayoi es su nombre en el escenario).

La chica tomó un micrófono e hizo un anuncio.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir a mi concierto, dedico esta primera canción a mi mamá, Miku Itsuka y por supuesto a mi papi, Shidou Itsuka.

La chica comienza con su concierto mientras que los dos chicos apoyan a su hermana mientras Shidou y Miku simplemente observaban abrazados con orgullo de ver a su hija cantar con el corazón y haciendo que la audiencia la apoyaran. Miku besó a su cariño en la mejilla mientras ella dice torpemente:

—Cariño, quiero otro.

—¿Otro qué?

—Otro bebé.

Shidou quedó en shock que ella fuera tan directa pero asintió y le pidió que no dijera eso en frente de los chicos.


	5. El valor de Yoshino

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho desde que traduje algo al español. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, recuerden que traducir lleva su tiempo, amigos y además también tengo otros fics.**

 **Pero ahora que tuve tiempo libre, les traigo otro fic de Azurknight que se llama "Yoshino's courage" que espero les guste, espero que antes del lunes pueda tener otra traducción.**

 **Sinopsis: Una corta historia romántica sobre Shidou y Yoshino después de los eventos de la serie.**

* * *

 **El valor de Yoshino.**

Yoshino solo había conocido a Shidou por un año, y en ese tiempo él se convirtió en un segundo héroe para él, después de un tiempo ella empezó a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Estos sentimientos empezaron a ser más claros después de ver telenovelas y cuando hablaba con su amada amiga Yoshinon.

—Yoshino, ¿lo estás sintiendo otra vez?

—Ehh… bueno, yo…

—Vamos, tú puedes decirme.

—…sí…

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil decirlo, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo a Shidou.

—Yoshinon, no puedo… no estoy…

—Es fácil, lo único que tienes que decir es: Shidou, te amo, abrázame fuerte y después podemos tener un poco de c…

Yoshino cubrió la boca de Yoshinon antes de que pudiera terminar con esa frase ya que la idea estaba haciendo que Yoshino se pusiera de un tono bastante rojo.

—Yoshinon, ¡estás yendo demasiado lejos! —Yoshinon niega con la cabeza.

—No, ¡tú estás siendo muy tímida! Yoshino, solo dile a Shidou como te sientes de la única forma que sabes, y yo te daré soporte, ¿qué te parece eso? —Yoshino sonríe ligeramente mientras su cara sigue un poco roja y asiente a la marioneta.

—Bueno, lo intentaré…

Yoshino pasa la mañana mirando sus novelas esperando que Shidou vuelva a casa por la tarde. En su escuela, el amigo de Shidou, Tonomachi le da algo para ayudarlo con las damas.

—Aquí hombre, toma estos. —Le entrega a Shidou algunas entradas.

—Hey, ¿qué es esto exactamente?

—Son entradas para ver la nueva película romántica, ya sabes, el basado en la telenovela.

—Oh, sí, conozco a alguien que le gusta ese programa.

—Bien, si es una chica, sal con ella.

—Sí, gracias, amigo.

Shidou acepta los tickets planeando llevar a Yoshino al cine. De vuelta al departamento, Yoshino decide hacer unas galletas para Shidou para que él pueda comer algo cuando regrese a casa, pero no hace falta decir que las cosas fueron mal. Yoshino tiró cáscaras de huevo en la masa, añadió demasiada sal y usó chocolate negro por error; ella también lo quemó. Ella estaba tan molesta con esto que empezó a llorar y congeló la cocina. Shidou llegó a casa un poco después y su primera reacción fue ir a ver a Yoshino.

—Yoshino, ¿estás bien?

—Uh… yo solo… —Shidou vio las galletas y las piezas juntas.

—Veo que querías hacer algo bueno para mí otra vez. —Shidou tomó una de las galletas y le dio una mordida, luego se cae y no se mueve. Yoshinon se voltea y grita.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Hemos matado a Shidou, debemos irnos o deshacernos del cuerpo! —Shidou se queja en el piso.

—Eh, podemos darle algo de medicina y un poco de agua.

—Oh… eso también funcionaría.

Una media hora después, Shidou despertó con Yoshino a su lado con un vaso de agua y un poco de medicina para él.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Shidou, lo eché a perder!

Durante el último año, Yoshino ha intentado ayudar con el apartamento para hacerle la vida un poco más fácil a Shidou. Shidou ve que ella está molesta y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Hey, no te preocupes y aprecio lo que haces, de hecho, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo hoy?

—¿Te refieres a una cita?

—Claro, si lo quieres llamar así.

—¡Es una cita entonces!

Yoshino está entusiasmada por la cita y decide confesar sus sentimientos a Shidou en el cine. En el cine, Shidou y Yoshino miran la película con bebidas y comida; Yoshino estaba disfrutando de la película basada en su telenovela favorita, pero estaba un poco avergonzada después de ver que la protagonista le confesó su amor al protagonista.

«Lo hace ver tan fácil». Yoshino trata de armarse de valor para confesarse con Shidou quien medio disfrutaba la película.

—Uh… Shidou, yo…

—¿Qué pasa, Yoshino?

—Yo solo quería…

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—…yo quiero… un… granizado de cereza.

—Bueno, entonces iré por uno para ti.

Shidou le da un granizado a Yoshino de la barra de aperitivos y ella lo bebe con cierta decepción.

—Oye, Yoshino, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer después de esto?

—Bien, eso suena divertido.

—Sí, será divertido y apuesto a que Yoshinon quiere unas zanahorias. —Yoshinon llega a la cara de Shidou.

—Oye, solo porque sea un conejo significa que coma un montón de zanahorias… aunque un par no estarían mal.

—Bueno, entonces solo un par.

Después de que terminara la película, Shidou y Yoshino fueron a Denny's para cenar. Yoshino quería pedir el platillo especial para niños que escuchó de Kotori que era muy bueno, pero no quería parecer una niña.

—Uh, yo voy a pedir el… uh…

—¿Por qué no pides el platillo especial para niños? ¿No quieres probarlo?

—Quería pero…

—Entonces, ordénalo, después de todo estamos aquí para divertirnos.

—Cierto, tienes razón, lo ordenaré entonces.

Los dos tuvieron una buena cena y una buena conversación, entonces Yoshino intenta confesarse de nuevo a Shidou.

—Uh, Shidou… yo quería…

—¿Qué cosa, Yoshino?

—Yo quería…

—¿Quieres un postre?

—Eh… sí.

—Entonces, pide uno.

Yoshino ordenó un pastel de fresas y lo comió con decepción por sus acciones. Después de toda la comida que comió, se sintió cansada y solo quería ir a casa y a dormir, pero estaba tan somnolienta que ella dijo lo que quería decir de manera accidental y con una sonrisa cansada.

—Shidou… te amo.

Yoshino inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que dijo, se avergüenza y corre a casa mientras Shidou le persigue. Ellos corrieron todo el camino hacia el apartamento, donde Yoshino se encerró con seguro en su cuarto, Shidou llegó un poco después y tocó a su puerta.

—Yoshino, ¿puedo entrar?

Yoshino estaba molesta y habló con Yoshinon.

—¿Qué pasa, Yoshino? ¿No querías confesarte hoy?

—Quería pero no de esta manera, debió ser más romántico como en la cena o en el cine.

—Pero lo dijiste, ¿no es así? Y eso te tomó mucho valor, dormida o no.

—Pero aun así, yo…

—Sin peros, deja a Shidou pasar y escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

Yoshino asiente con la cabeza y deja que Shidou entre.

—Yoshino, ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento, quería decirte como me siento, pero de una manera más apropiada.

Yoshino aún está un poco molesta y llorando un poco, Shidou extiende su brazo para acariciar su cabeza pero se detiene, y en lugar de eso, le besa en la frente causando que ella se sonroje.

—¿Shidou?

—Debiste decirme antes.

—¿Debí?

—Yoshino en el último año me he dado cuenta de cómo te has sentido por mí, y yo quería decirte lo mismo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Shidou saca una pequeña caja con un anillo en el interior de la misma.

—Estaba esperando hasta que los dos fuéramos mayores para que yo pudiera proponerte matrimonio.

—¿¡Quieres casarte conmigo?!

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, Yoshino. Después de todo, te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mí, pero quería esperar hasta que los dos fuéramos mayores, y cuando lo seamos, este anillo estará en tu dedo, lo prometo.

Yoshino llora más y sonríe con gran alegría.

—Oh, Shidou.

Yoshino abraza a Shidou con fuerza mientras Yoshino pronuncia en voz baja:

—Escucho campanas de boda.

Diez años Shidou y su esposa, Yoshino estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, Miyuki Itsuka, ella tenía el estilo de cabello de su madre y los colores de su padre, y muchos niños se acercaron a ella.

—Vamos, Miyuki, muéstranos de nuevo.

—Bueno pero ella prefiere que le llamen por su nombre.

Miyuki saca a Yoshinon, quien le fue dado por su madre.

—Soy Yoshinon, muchas gracias, y recuerden que Miyuki es MI mejor amiga, ¡así que sean amables con ella!

Los niños animan a Yoshino mientras Shidou y Yoshino ven a sus muchos amigos, y se besan en los labios.

—Bueno, Yoshino, ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos decirle a Miyuki sobre número dos?

Yoshino frota su estómago con una cálida sonrisa.

—Un poco más tarde.

La pareja se sentía muy orgullosa de su hija por hacer nuevos amigos, y ahora era el momento de mostrarles a la nueva generación a Yoshinon con entusiasmo.


	6. Una noche de tormenta

**Hola a todos, un placer hacer otra traducción para ustedes, del autor AX V2 con el one-shot de "A Stormy Night", que espero les guste. Todo el crédito hacia el autor del fanfic, yo soy solo un traductor.**

 **La sinopsis dice así: Es la primera vez que Tohka experimenta los rayos y truenos, y está asustada de ellos. ¿Qué hará Shidou cuando Tohka le pida ayuda?**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Una noche de tormenta.**

Shidou estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, incluso si estaba lloviendo y rayos estaban cayendo. Él estaba teniendo un lindo sueño. Ese sueño pronto fue interrumpido porque él escuchó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

Shidou con lentitud abrió los ojos y miró a la puerta. Él pensó que solo fue su imaginación, por lo que regresó a dormir. Su imaginación se volvió realidad cuando escuchó de nuevo que alguien tocaba.

A pesar de estar muy cansado, Shidou se levantó y fue a ver quién estaba tocando a su puerta.

«¿Quién podrás ser a esta hora?» Pensó él. Shidou abrió la puerta para encontrar a una chica bonita. La chica estaba con sus pijamas y sosteniendo una almohada. —¿Tohka? —dijo Shidou. Así es, la chica que estaba frente a él era el primer espíritu que había salvado, Yatogami Tohka.

—Hey, Shidou —dijo Tohka.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué tan tarde también?

—Acerca de eso, bueno… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Las mejillas de Shidou se volvieron un poco rojas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es que tengo miedo de… —Un relámpago cayó de repente, y donde hay un rayo, hay truenos. Tohka inmediatamente agarró su almohada y escondió la cabeza detrás de él—. ¡De eso!

—¿Quieres decir el rayo o el trueno? —La cabeza de Tohka asomó un poco por detrás de la almohada.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—El rayo es el flash de la electricidad —explicó Shidou—. El trueno es el sonido que le sigue.

—Bueno, ¡los dos! —dijo Tohka—. Así que, ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Shidou se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. «Bueno, realmente no puedo culparla por tener miedo». Pensó. «Esta es la primera vez que lo experimenta, después de todo». Shidou suspiró. —Ok, adelante.

—¡Sí! —Tohka entró al cuarto, corrió a la cama de Shidou y saltó a ella. Shidou cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia su closet.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Shidou? —preguntó Tohka.

—Buscando un futón —dijo Shidou mientras abría la puerta del closet y empezaba a buscar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a dormir en el piso. Tú puedes dormir en la cama. —Tohka se puso triste cuando escuchó eso.

—Uh, bueno… —Ella abrazó a su almohada—. Me sentiré mejor si tú estás aquí conmigo.

Incluso si estaba oscuro, Shidou podía jurar que vio a Tohka sonrojarse.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó.

—No me hagas repetirlo. —Ahora era Shidou el sonrojado.

—Uh… —Shidou empezó a pensar. «Sería malo si algo le pasa a sus emociones». Él suspiró de nuevo. —Está bien pero muévete un poco.

Tohka fácilmente se movió y se tapó con las sabanas. Shidou entró a la cama y se tapó también.

—B-buenas noches —dijo Shidou.

—S-sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando ellos fueron a dormirse. En ese momento, un rayo cayó. El flash y el sonido que causó le dio miedo a Tohka. Esta vez, en vez de agarrar la almohada, Tohka abrazó a Shidou. Shidou no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Shidou, ¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó Tohka.

—Lo siento, pero eso es un fenómeno natural —dijo Shidou—. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Esa respuesta no ayudó a Tohka de ninguna manera. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Shidou pensó rápidamente en una manera de evitar el llanto de Tohka.

—Está bien, Tohka —dijo—. No te preocupes, estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

—¿De verdad?

—De Verdad.

Tohka asintió aliviada. A pesar de que fue un poco difícil, Tohka lentamente cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Shidou tomó un vistazo a la cara dormida de Tohka.

—Buenas noches. —Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Shidou se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, y ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Tohka, por su parte, seguía durmiendo.

Así como Shidou estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, Kotori, su hermana pequeña, entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Shidou —dijo Kotori.

—¿Eh? Oh, hola, Kotori —dijo Shidou.

—¿Qué pasa? No te ves tan bien.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que el trueno me mantuvo despierto.

—Ya veo... —dijo Kotori—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue anoche con Tohka?

—Oh, eso... estuvo bien —dijo Shidou—. El trueno despertó a Tohka un par de veces. Eso causó que Tohka me despertará. Pero, en definitiva, estuvo, espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

Kotori se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Sacó una de sus paletas favoritas, sin envoltura y lo puso en su boca, y se fue.

Shidou no iba a pensar mucho sobre cómo Kotori sabía lo de anoche; él tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo se enteró. Regresó a terminar el desayuno.

La cabeza de Kotori se asomó por el pasillo, pero Shidou en realidad no se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué no le diste un beso de buenas noches?

Shidou dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña.

—¡Kotori! —Pero Kotori ya se había ido para el momento en que Shidou se dio la vuelta.


End file.
